Love You Forever
by imaginethatt
Summary: Just a cute one-shot of Percy and Annabeth when they go to vist Percy's mom. Set after The Last Olympian. Please read and review!


Love You Forever

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own _Percy Jackson and th Olympians_.**

**Author's Note: This is one-shot. Please review because it is my first story. Thanks!**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV:_

"Mom, we're here!" Percy called as we walked in the front door. School had let out earlier today, and we were staying the night at Percy's mom's house before we left in the morning to spend the summer at Camp Half-Blood.

"Mom?" he repeated.

"In the kitchen!"

I smiled as we walked into the kitchen. Sally Jackson was sitting at the table, her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose as she edited her latest manuscript. Her first book had been published, and she was currently working on a sequel.

Sally got up from the table, took off her glasses, and gave Percy a hug.

"I missed you," she said.

"I did too'" Percy replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Annabeth, dear! How are you?" She asked as she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Sally! I'm good. And yourself?"

"Could be better, could be worse'" she said, a twinkle lighting up her eyes.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. She had been dropping hints about how much she wanted Percy and me to get married. Everyone seemed to know except Percy, who acted like his brain was full of kelp. After all, we were in our third year of college at NYU and had been together since we were sixteen, not to mention that we had been best friends since we were twelve.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

"He's in Chicago on a business trip,'" Sally answered.

"That's too bad." I liked Paul a lot. He was funny and nice and he was perfect for Sally. I could tell they loved each other a lot.

After we had talked for a little while, Percy and I decided to watch a movie until it was time for dinner. As we walked down the hall, I looked at the pictures that were framed and mounted on the walls. There were Sally and Paul's wedding pictures, pictures of Percy as a kid, and pictures of Percy and me. I was surprised at how many there were of us. My eyes skimmed the wall and came to a rest a picture of Percy and me after our high school graduation. We had our arms wrapped around each other and our diplomas in our hands, looking like the happiest people on the planet.

I smiled, and followed Percy down the hall and into his room.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked me as he plopped down on the floor by his movie shelf. I walked over and sat down on his bed, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh, I don't really care. Do you honestly think we're going to be paying any attention to it?" I smiled playfully, wiggling my eyebrows.

"True," he said with a smirk.

He grabbed a random DVD and put in. He flopped down on the bed, face-first. I giggled as I combed my fingers through his hair, smoothing out the bumps he had created by constantly running his fingers through his tresses. He sat up and pulled me to him. We cuddled up on his bed and I turned to face him, our lips only inches apart.

"Finally some peace and quiet," he murmured.

"Mmmhmm," I agreed, pressing my lips to his.

"I love you, Wise-Girl," he said as his arms slid around my waist, and he kissed me back.

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain. More than you know."

"I beg to differ."

We continued to kiss until he leaned back, resting his head against the pillows. I looked up and saw that he was asleep. I was always amazed at how fast he crashed; that boy conked out almost as fast as Grover. I curled up against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth. I felt my eyelids grow heavy. . .

Sally Jackson walked down the hall, her bare feet padding against the wood floor. "Percy? Annabeth? Do you guys want spaghetti or should I order a pizza?"

"Kids?" she said as she opened Percy's door.

They were fast asleep. They were curled up together, their bodies forming a Z. Percy's arm was draped over Annabeth's waist, and there was some drool on the side of his mouth.

She tiptoed quietly across the floor and draped a blanket over their sleeping forms. When she reached the doorway, she turned back and smiled. _I'm sure they'll be fine with pizza. _

And with that, she softly closed the door and walked back down the hallway.

_Percy's POV:_

_Click_.

My eyes cracked open as I heard my mom shut the door. I moved my head and saw Annabeth's sleeping form curled against my chest. Her long, blonde hair was fanned out and I could see the rise and fall of her shoulders.

Drinking in the way her features were softly illuminated by the light that crept from under my door, I shifted my arm, which made my arm tingle because it had fallen asleep. She stirred, but didn't awake.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you," I whispered into her hair. "Forever."

Her eyes still closed, I heard Annabeth whisper- so softly that at first I thought I was mistaken- "Forever."

* * *

**What did you think? Too fluffy? Click that beautiful little button down below and tell me what you think!**

**Yours,**  
**imaginethatt**


End file.
